


Endspiel und Auftakt

by hufflepuffmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Dean Winchester needs to be protect, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Episode: s05e04 The End, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffmish/pseuds/hufflepuffmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hat das Ende gesehen, welches schlimmer als erwartet aussah. Sam hat „Ja“ gesagt, Castiel ist ein Junkie und zum Mensch geworden, doch das allerschlimmste war er! Sein Ich, welches nichts mehr mit ihm gemeinsam hatte. Er ist zurück in seiner Zeit und stellt sich die Frage, was ihn eigentlich ausmacht und wie wichtig ihm bestimmte Personen sind. (Destiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endspiel und Auftakt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fools_seldom_write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/gifts).



> Die Fanfiction spielt während der fünften Staffel (S5E4) nach bzw. in der Episode „Endspiel“ (Original: „The End“), nachdem Dean wieder in seine Zeit zurückgekehrt ist und das trostlose Ende gesehen hat.

# Endspiel und Auftakt

Dean zuckte zusammen und scannte die Umgebung.  
Er war zurück, er war wieder in seinem Motel Zimmer und er war alleine. Was war passiert? Zachariah, dieser Mistkerl, hatte ihn einfach in die Zukunft versetzt. Eine mögliche Zukunft, verbesserte er sich selber! Doch scheinbar glaubte dieser, dass Dean seine Lektion gelernt hatte, und hatte ihn wieder ins „Jetzt“ zurückgeschickt. Der ältere Winchester konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er gesehen und erlebt hatte. Es war das schlimmste Erlebnis in seinem ganzen Leben und er hatte schon einige schlimme Dinge durchgemacht. Er war in der Hölle gewesen! Er hat über 40 Jahre in der Hölle festgesessen und doch setzte er sich, am ganzen Körper zitternd auf sein Bett und fuhr sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. Dabei bemerkte er etwas Nasses. Kurz irritierte es ihn, doch dann realisierte er die Tränen, die unaufhörlich aus seinen Augenwinkel rannen. Im selben Moment erkannte er den salzigen Geschmack auf seinen Lippen, der ebenfalls durch die Tränen verursacht wurde.  
Es war, als würden seine Gedanken und seine Sinne befreit, die er vorher nur durch Watte wahrgenommen hatte. Ihm schossen so viele Dinge gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, aber dauerhaft hallte ein lautes „NEIN“ durch seine Gedanken und durchdrang alle vernünftigen Überlegungen. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass dies das einzige Ende war, wenn er nicht „Ja“ zu Michael sagte und er würde ganz bestimmt nicht einem Erzengel erlauben, seinen Körper als Schwert zu benutzen. Egal, was dieses heilige Geflügel sagte, egal, was er in fünf Jahren selber glaubte! So musste es nicht kommen, er konnte auf Sammy aufpassen! Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich Lucifer seinen Bruder als Hülle krallte! Er würde diese Zukunft zu verhindern wissen, auch ohne diese geflügelten Arschlöcher! Er würde seine eigene Zukunft schreiben und die Welt retten mit Sam und Castiel an seiner Seite! Sie würden ihren eigenen Weg finden. Ihr eigenes Schicksal, ihr eigenes Skript schreiben. Fernab von Gottes Plan und dem Drehbuch der Engel.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zur Sam, obwohl... in dieser Zeitlinie war es nicht mehr Sam... es war nur mal seine Hülle. Ein Fleischanzug, der Lucifer beherbergte. Ihn in dieser Gestalt zu sehen, brach sein kaputtes Herz. Wie konnte Sammy, sein kleiner Sammy, nur diesem Monster seinen Körper überlassen?  
Doch das führte ihn zur eigentlichen Frage... wie konnte er zulassen, dass Lucifer seinen Bruder verführte? Er hätte aufpassen müssen! Er hatte versagt. Erneut erschütterte ein Heulkrampf seinen Körper. Denn obwohl das, was er gesehen hatte, nur eine mögliche Zukunft war, war es er! Enttäuscht war kein Ausdruck für das, was Dean von sich war.  
Er wusste nicht, wie er je wieder in den Spiegel schauen sollte, wie er je wieder keine Abscheu für sich empfinden sollte!  
Und doch war das Ganze ein Ansporn, noch besser auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen, um genau dieses Ereignis um jeden Preis zu verhindern. Was würde sein Vater nur von ihm denken, wenn er das gesehen hätte?  
Ihn hatte er auch enttäuscht. Es gab nur eine Aufgabe, die wirklich zählte. Eine Mission, die er erfüllen musste. Dean muss Sam beschützen. Komme was wolle und wenn er sich mit Gott oder in dem Fall dem Teufel persönlich prügeln müsse. Denn obwohl die ganze „Pass auf deinen Bruder auf“ Mantra von seinem Vater, John Winchester, kam, so war es doch seine persönliche Entscheidung. Auch ohne Johns Gerede hätte er ohne zu zögern seine Seele verkauft. Sie waren Brüder. Sie waren die einzigen Konstanten in ihrem Leben. Sam war sein Leben, seine Daseinsberechtigung.  
Seit der verhängnisvollen Nacht, als er seinen Bruder aus dem brennenden Haus getragen hatte, seitdem war es sein Schicksal, ihn zu beschützen. Dean glaubte fest, dass dies der einzige Grund sei, weshalb er es überhaupt verdient hatte, zu leben.  
Doch was der Zukunfts-Dean gemacht hatte, stellte alles in den Schatten. Er entschied sich, gleich morgen bei Sam anzurufen, sich für alles zu entschuldigen und ihn nie mehr aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie beide gegen den Rest der Welt.  
Obwohl, ganz alleine waren sie ja nicht, und unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Deans Gesicht, als er an den Engel dachte. Und Bobby hatten sie ja auch noch.  
Ein Ex-Dämonenblut-Junkie, die Hülle des Satans und ein alter Säufer, ein gefallener, naiver Engel und seine kaputte Seele gegen die geballte Kraft der himmlischen Streitkräfte und die Mächte der Hölle. Das konnte ja nur gut gehen.  
Ein freudloses Lachen entstieg seiner Kehle, doch verwandelte sich auf seinen Lippen in ein ehrliches Lächeln, als er an seine Familie dachte. Das einzige, was wirklich zählte.  
Doch noch während er daran dachte, erstarrte plötzlich sein Lächeln und sein Selbsthass kehrte mit so einer Wucht zurück, dass es ihm fast den Atem raubte. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Dean krümmte sich zusammen und die Tränen fingen wieder erbarmungslos an, aus seinen brennenden Augen zu laufen. Denn so sehr er sich hasste für das, was mit seinem Bruder geschah, so lag seine einzige Schuld darin es nicht verhindern zu können.  
Der Zukunfts-Dean jedoch schickte vorsätzlich seine Freunde in den Tod. Ein Teil seiner Familie, ohne Reue, ohne Emotionen. Diese Menschen vertrauten ihm, und er benutzte sie als Kanonenfutter. Er benutze Cas als Kanonenfutter!  
Erneut krümmte sich sein Körper zusammen, die Tränen vernebelten seine Sicht und ein Schrei kämpfe sich seine Kehle hoch, doch kein Ton verließ seine Lippen. Er schrie stumm, schrie nach Hilfe, nach Erlösung, doch nichts davon würde gehört werden, nichts davon sprach er laut aus.  
So vergingen Minuten.  
In seinem Kopf lief immer wieder die Szene, wie kaltblütig er „den Engel“ in den Tod schickte, ab.  
Mit den Engeln war das auch so eine Sache, diese Feiglinge hatten nämlich das sinkende Schiff verlassen und seinen Freund zurückgelassen, der daraufhin menschlich wurde.  
Castiel war fast nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Er nahm Drogen, um sich die Apokalypse zu „verschönern“. Selbst daran gab sich der Winchester Schuld. Er war die Hülle Michaels, er sollte das ganze verhindern. Immerhin hatte er es begonnen. Ohne ihn wäre Lucifer noch in seinem Käfig.  
Die Tatsache, dass die Dämonen mit Sicherheit auch jemand anderen gefunden hätten und sein Bruder damit genauso schuldig war, ignorierte er geflissentlich.  
Seine Tränen versiegten langsam und die stummen Schreie wurden weniger.  
Er hatte schlicht und einfach keine Kraft mehr.  
Erst sein Zukunftstrip, dann das viele Weinen, sein Körper konnte nicht mehr. Dean war unendlich erschöpft. Dennoch würde Schlaf ihm nicht vergönnt sein.  
„Als ob ich den verdient hätte“, spottete Dean in Gedanken über sich.  
Er fing an, sich mit seinem Zukunftscharakter zu vergleichen, doch sogar der Winchester musste zugeben, dass er nichts mit dieser Persönlichkeit gemeinsam hatte. Er war loyal und würde sich ohne zu zögern für seine Familie opfern, während dieser Dean seine Familie einfach sterben ließ... als Ablenkungsmanöver und Kollateralschaden missbrauchte.  
Dennoch war es er. Ein Dean, den fünf Jahre Apokalypse verändert hatten. Und in dieser Nacht schwor sich der Winchester, dass er sich eher selber umbringen würde, als dieses Monster zu werden. Denn das war der Zukunfts-Dean, ein Monster, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer.  
Dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn ein bisschen, aber sich selbst dafür vergeben würde er nicht.  
Seine Gedanken landeten wieder beim Engel, seinem wundervoll naiven Cas. Moment... SEINEM?! Und doch merkte er, dass es wahr war. Das war sein Cas, mit all seinen wunderbaren Macken, seiner unschuldigen, naiven Art und den vollkommen absurden Aktionen, die entstanden, da er keine Ahnung vom Mensch-Sein hatte.  
Doch der menschliche Castiel war anders, er hatte sich komplett verändert, da war nichts Naives, nichts Unschuldiges, kein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck oder das niedliche Neigen des Kopfes, wenn er etwas Zwischenmenschliches mal wieder nicht verstand. Er war hart, kalt und mehr wie er... es war nicht mehr der Engel, den er liebte.  
Moment!  
Dachte er grade LIEBTE?! Und doch stimmte es, er konnte sich kaum noch erinnern, wie es ohne Cas war, und wollte auch nie mehr ohne ihn. Er war ein wirklicher Engel! Sein Schutzengel.  
Mochte kitschig klingen, aber war absolut wahr. Castiel hatte ihn aus der Hölle gezogen, hatten seine eigenen Geschwister verraten und war sogar für ihn gefallen.  
Erneut erzitterte sein Körper, aber es flossen keine Tränen mehr. Dafür war er zu erschöpft, er hatte schon zu viel geweint und so blieben keine Tränen mehr übrig.  
Also konnte er sich nur selber fragen, wie egoistisch es eigentlich von ihm war, womit er überhaupt einen Engel verdient hatte und wieso er so viel von ihm verlangte. Als hätte er nicht schon genug gegeben. Als hätten sie das nicht alle.  
Und doch konnte er Castiel nicht wegschicken, konnte ihn nicht verlassen, dafür brauchte er ihn zu sehr. Und auch wenn das nicht gerecht von ihm war, so musste er doch egoistisch sein in diesem Punkt. Castiel brachte ihn noch zum Lachen, wenn er mal wieder nichts verstand, zum Lächeln, wenn er ihn mit seinen verstrubbelten Haaren und schief gelegten Kopf bei alltäglichen Dingen beobachtete und versuchte ihn zu verstehen.  
Tatsächlich befreiten die Gedanken und Bilder von Cas seinen Kopf etwas. So wie ein helles Licht, das die Dunkelheit vertreibt. Er war sein Engel, der die Finsternis in seiner Seele vertrieb und Dean vor sich selber rettete.  
Denn gerade konnte er lächeln und wenn ein Engel des Herren ihn mochte, dann sollte er ein bisschen gnädiger mit sich selbst sein, denn ein reines Geschöpf konnte nicht die Dunkelheit mögen.  
Während er dies schlussfolgerte, zog er sich an, seine Kraft war etwas zurückgekehrt und als er aus dem Motelzimmer trat, die kalte Luft im Gesicht spürend, fühlte er sich wieder menschlich.  
Er lief los und nach kurzer Zeit rannte er. Dean rannte sich frei, frei von dem ganzen Scheiß und er rannte zu Cas.  
Dieser stand noch an der gleichen Stelle, von der aus er mit ihm telefoniert hatte, und starrte Löcher in die Luft.  
Der Winchester lächelte, das war so typisch Cas.  
Sein Cas!  
Außer Atem blieb er vor dem Engel stehen.  
„Hallo Dean“, kam es nüchtern wie immer von diesem, „Du atmest schnell. Bist Du etwa gerannt? Verfolgt dich was?“ Castiel ließ seinen Blick schweifen und tastete die Umgebung nach Gefahren ab, aber dort war nichts.  
Dean lachte, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Bleib der, der du bist.“ In Gedanken setze er ein „Denn so liebe ich dich“ hinterher, doch das sprach er nicht aus.  
Cas musterte ihn besorgt. „Dean? Ist alles klar? Was ist passiert?“  
Doch der Angesprochene winkte nur ab. „Nicht so wichtig, erzähle ich dir später. Ich bin nur froh, dich zu sehen.“  
Cas legte seinen Kopf schief, während er dem Jäger weiterhin besorgt in die Augen schaute. Das strahlende Blau, etwas mit Sorge getrübt, versank im dunklen Grün.  
Und auf einmal war da nichts mehr, kein Schmerz, kein Hass, seine Gedanken waren wie leergefegt und zurück blieb reine Liebe und tiefes Vertrauen. Es war, als wäre eine Mauer eingestürzt und Gefühle, die er sehr lange weggesperrt hatte, durchfluteten seinen Geist.  
Er fühlte sich wohl, sicher und zuhause.  
Castiel war sein Zuhause, sein Ruhepol, ähnlich wie sein Bruder, nur dass er dort immer noch die Verantwortung hatte, aufpassen musste. Doch bei Cas konnte er sich fallen lassen. Er musste nicht den Starken spielen und all diese Faktoren machten den Engel so wichtig für ihn.  
Plötzlich war da dieses Verlangen, Cas zu zeigen, wie wichtig er ihm war, wie sehr er ihn liebte und wie wundervoll er war. Ohne Nachzudenken ließ er sich einfach nach vorne in Castiels Arme fallen. Dieser fing ihn verdutzt auf.  
„Dean? Geht’s dir nicht gut? Fühlst Du dich schwach? Willst Du dich hinlegen?“  
„Ach Cas, halt einfach die Klappe!“  
Und mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich noch ein bisschen weiter vor, beugte sich zu Castiels Gesicht und drückte ganz sanft seine Lippen auf die des Engels. Sofort spürte er, wie dieser sich verkrampfte und die Luft anhielt. Dean strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, während er das Denken komplett einstellte.  
Die Lippen des Engels waren so verdammt weich und ein Kribbeln zog sich durch seinen kompletten Körper. Es schien, als würde es im Bauch zusammenlaufen, welcher sich anfühlte, als würde dort ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge wohnen. Vorsichtig übte er Druck aus und bewegte seine Lippen ganz sanft gegen die von Cas.  
Das Ganze dauerte vielleicht fünf Sekunden, dann löste sich der Jäger wieder und schnappte nach Luft. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sie in den letzten Sekunden angehalten hatte.  
Auch der Engel löste sich aus seiner Starre, nahm die Hände von Deans Schultern, die er dort platziert hatte, um ihn aufzufangen. Er blinzelte, holte dann ebenfalls tief Luft und durchdrang dann leise die Stille: „Dean? Was war das grade?“  
Dieser schaute verlegen zu Seite und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Dann antwortete er unsicher: „Ein Kuss, schätze ich, wirst du doch wohl kennen.“ Er lachte gespielt auf, um seine Unsicherheit zu verstecken.  
Cas schaute ebenfalls zur Seite und rieb seinen Nacken.  
Die Augen des Jägers wurden groß. „Sag jetzt nicht, das war dein erster Kuss. Du bist über zweitausend Jahre alt!“ Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Langsam kam auch seine Fähigkeit, zu denken, zurück.  
Verdammt!  
Dean hatte grade Castiel geküsst. Einen Engel, einen Mann und seinen besten Freund.  
Wie konnte das nur passieren? Und wieso hat es sich so gut und richtig angefühlt? Während er verzweifelt versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sortieren, fühlte sich Cas sichtlich immer unwohler.  
Dean kämpfte gegen Monster und war aus der Hölle zurückgekehrt, so eine Situation würde ihn doch jetzt nicht überfordern… Doch eine kleine, fiese Stimme im Kopf des Jägers flüsterte, dass es dabei nie um Gefühle ging.  
Dennoch straffte er die Schultern, blickte Cas fest in die Augen und meinte: „Am besten bringst du uns erst mal hier weg, ins Motelzimmer, dort können wir dann reden.“  
Cas nickte bloß und hob seine Hand.  
Reden? Hatte er grade wirklich reden gesagt? Dean redete nie, vor allem nicht über Gefühle, das war Zeitverschwendung! Dachte er zumindest bisher immer, doch ihm war klar, wenn er Cas nicht verlieren wollte, sollten sie reden, sonst könnte es komisch zwischen ihnen werden. Würde Castiel das überhaupt wollen? Würde er noch etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen? Er konnte ihn nicht verlieren!  
Ihm wurde schlecht und das rührte nicht daher, dass der Engel sie soeben ins Motel gezappt hatte.  
Eine Welle Angst schwappte über seinen Körper, er hatte es mal wieder verbockt und jetzt würde er seinen besten Freund verlieren, einen Teil seiner Familie.  
Andererseits war es besser für Cas, er war nicht gut für ihn, brachte ihn nur in Schwierigkeiten. Er sollte ihn loslassen.  
Trotz, dass dies vernünftig klang, traten erneut Tränen in Deans Augen. Er konnte seinen Engel einfach nicht verlieren, das würde er nicht verkraften.  
Vorsichtig hob er den Blick, der die ganze Zeit auf den Boden gerichtet war. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen, die unendlich traurig und kraftlos wirkten.  
So begegnete er Cas‘ Blick. Der Engel musterte ihn neugierig und verwirrt, um herauszufinden, was eigentlich los war. Doch als er auf Deans Blick traf und den Schmerz, die Trauer und die Angst darin sah, verschleierte sofort Sorge seine Iris.  
Sie versanken wieder in den Augen des anderen und Dean schöpfte Hoffnung.  
Cas war nicht einfach abgehauen, er war noch da. Vielleicht konnte er das hinbiegen, vielleicht fühlte der Engel sogar ähnlich und war nur verwirrt von dem Gefühl. Konnte es nicht einordnen.  
Schnell schaute der Jäger zur Seite, bevor er anfing, sich zu große Hoffnungen zu machen. Doch wenigstens hatte er jetzt den Mut, zu reden.  
„Cas, hör mir zu und bitte, hau nicht sofort ab. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich nicht einfach so überrumpeln dürfen, ich weiß auch nicht, was mich da geritten hat, ich meine, ich stehe nicht mal auf Männer, doch plötzlich war da einfach dieses Verlangen und ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Es tut mir so...“ stammelte Dean viel zu schnell. Doch er stoppte abrupt, als Cas einen Schritt auf ihn zukam. „Ich fand es schön“, sagte er bloß nüchtern, doch wer ihn kannte, konnte das Lächeln heraushören.  
„Was?“, fragte Dean komplett verwirrt.  
„Ich fand den Kuss schön.“, wiederholte Castiel, „Ich habe nie verstanden, was Menschen am Speichelaustausch toll finden, aber ich glaube, ich erkenne den Reiz darin jetzt. Natürlich hast du mich überrascht und da ich nie zuvor geküsst habe, wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich hoffe, das hat dich nicht gestört.“  
Dean lachte ungläubig auf: „Nein, es hat nicht gestört. Hättest du zurück geküsst, hätte ich dich nie wieder losgelassen, und allein schon wie wunderbar weich deine Lipp...“  
Als Dean erkannte, dass er wie ein pubertierendes Mädchen schwärmte, brach er mitten im Wort ab und wurde rot.  
„Du fandest es also auch schön? Hattest Du dann auch dieses merkwürdige Kribbeln und dieses komische Gefühl im Bauch?“, fragte Cas neugierig. Und da war dieses „merkwürdige Kribbeln“ wieder, und ohne, dass er es verhindern könnte, schlich sich ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Jägers.  
„Ja, hatte ich, und das komische Gefühl nennt sich Schmetterlinge im Bauch.“, schmunzelte Dean.  
„Schmetterlinge im Bauch?“ fragte Cas und musterte verwirrt seinen Bauch. „Bist du dir sicher? Wie sind die denn da reingekommen? Obwohl, ein bisschen fühlt es sich schon so an.“ Er runzelte die Stirn und legte seinen Kopf schief.  
Dean saß zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zitternd auf dem Bett, dieses Mal jedoch mit Lachtränen in den Augen. Diese Unwissenheit des Engels war einfach zu amüsant und süß.  
„Du bist wirklich perfekt“, brachte er zwischen zwei Lachern heraus.  
Castiel beobachtete weiter seinen Bauch. „Ich glaube, diese Aussage gefällt den Schmetterlingen, sie flattern wieder umher.“, stellte er dabei fest.  
Dean lächelte liebevoll. „Ich glaube, die Aussage gefällt noch einem ganz anderen Wesen mit Flügeln.“  
Besagtes Wesen wurde doch tatsächlich etwas rot. „Ja“, stimmte er zu, „aber ein anderes Wesen in diesem Raum ist ebenfalls perfekt, obwohl es das oft nicht glauben will.“  
Dabei schaute er Dean ernst an, welcher nun ebenfalls rot wurde.  
Der Engel wusste nicht, was diese kleinen Worte für eine große Wirkung hatten. Denn in diesem Moment entschied sich Dean gegen den Selbsthass und für die Liebe. Er gab sein Bestes und verbockte viel, aber wenn ein Engel, wenn Cas ihn perfekt fand, dann konnte er anfangen, sich selbst zu vergeben. Er war bereit, sich eine zweite Chance zu geben, eine Chance mit Cas zusammen. Jetzt, wo er sicher war, dass Castiel nicht abhauen würde, dass er sogar seine Gefühle erwiderte, auch wenn der Engel es wahrscheinlich nicht richtig verstand, fühlte er sich wieder selbstsicher. Kurz fragte er sich zwar noch, wie er, der Frauenheld und überzeugter Hetero, sich in einen Mann, bzw. einen männlichen Engel oder einen Engel in männlicher Hülle (er war sich absolut nicht sicher, was davon korrekt war) verlieben konnte, aber er akzeptierte es einfach.  
Er war nie homophob oder hatte Vorurteile gegenüber Schwulen, er ließ jedem seine Sexualität. Er hätte nur nie gedacht, dass er auch auf Männer stehen könnte.  
Doch wenn er so drüber nachdachte hatte er doch irgendwie schon immer für Dr. Sexy geschwärmt. Und der Kuss vorhin hatte sich mehr als nur gut und richtig angefühlt. Er würde es einfach auf sich zukommen lassen und langsam angehen. Nach diesem Gedankengang blickte er Cas wieder in die Augen.  
„Und du hast wirklich noch nie zuvor geküsst? Das heißt wohl, du brauchst etwas Übung. Ich könnte dir da einiges beibringen.“, grinste Dean.  
Erneut wurde der Engel rot. „Dean, ich weiß, dass du auf Frauen stehst. Es ist schon okay. Du musst das nicht tun.“ Und doch sah er traurig aus.  
Dean stand auf und fasste ihn an beiden Schultern. „Ich möchte aber! Du hast Recht, ich stand nur auf Frauen, doch dann habe ich dich kennengelernt. Was glaubst du, wieso ich dich geküsst habe? Wieso Schmetterlinge in unseren Bäuchen sind? Lange habe ich es verdrängt und wollte es nicht zulassen, doch heute ist mir klargeworden, dass ich dich schon seit längerem liebe und nur Angst hatte.“ Ohne es zu merken hatte er das L-Wort benutzt, aber er war absolut ehrlich in dem Moment, das war es, was er für seinen Engel empfand und jetzt im Nachhinein wusste er nicht, wieso er solange davor weggelaufen war.  
Cas starrte ihn an, ungläubig, dann fing er an, ehrlich und frei zu lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das Dean noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. So ungezwungen, so ehrlich, aber vor allem über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich auch, Dean.“, wisperte er dann glücklich.  
Dieser Moment war einfach nur perfekt und der Jäger wusste, sie würden alles zusammen durchstehen. Er hauchte Castiel einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und sofort kribbelte wieder alles. Dann schloss er den Engel in seine Arme. Er sollte sich eigentlich Sorgen machen, dass er zu weich wurde, aber er entschied, dass Chick-Flick Momente heute in Ordnung waren, da er immerhin das Ende der Menschheit gesehen hatte.

Am nächsten Tag stand der Impala auf einem Rastplatz, an ihm lehnte Dean.  
Er war etwas nervös, er wusste, er hätte seinen Bruder nicht wegschicken dürfen und dass eine riesige Entschuldigung nötig war. Er war zwar nie gut mit Worten, aber das würde er irgendwie hinbekommen. Sam kannte ihn und würde schon verstehen, was er sagen wollte.  
Viel mehr Sorgen machte ihm, was sein Bruder von dem Beziehungsupdate zwischen Cas und ihm halten würde. Eigentlich dachte er nicht, dass sein Bruder ein Problem damit haben könnte, aber trotzdem war da dieses mulmige Gefühl.  
Castiel stand steif neben ihm. Er verstand nicht, wieso der Jäger sich anlehnte, aber er merkte die Nervosität, die von Dean ausging. Er griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie beruhigend.  
Und in dem Moment, als Sam auf den Parkplatz kam und lächelte, als er seinen Bruder und den Engel so zusammen, mit verschränkten Fingern sah, war Dean sich absolut sicher, dass sie zu dritt, als Team mit freiem Willen, eine eigene Lösung finden würden.  
„Von wegen Endspiel, Zachariah! Was du dein Endspiel nennst, nenne ich unsern Auftakt.“, dachte Dean lächelnd.


End file.
